Bioshock Inifinite Mission 287
by FiredUpAuthor
Summary: This is a modern/future AU of Bioshock Infinite based on the Luteces. But with my OCs Kai Xiao Long aka Snake and Rebecca de Ezio aka Nightshade. But this fanfic takes place in my universe. Where they're on an assignment to help Booker DeWitt through the city of Columbia.
1. The Boat

Summary: This is a modern/future AU of Bioshock Infinite based on the Luteces. But with my OCs Kai Xiao Long aka Snake and Rebecca de Ezio aka Nightshade. But this fanfic takes place in my universe. Where they're on an assignment to help Booker DeWitt through the city of Columbia.

"Remind me _again, _why we're doing this," complained my partner Kai, for the thirteenth time in the pass thirteen minutes.

"I've _told you," _I said exasperated pointing to the limp blonde at our feet, "Our assignment is to help and keep this man on the right track."

"Right," he said sarcastically, "what is this? The 248th mission we've been on."

"287th Snake."

He pushed his dirty blond rain soaked hair out of his eyes. He stared at me intensely with his rainy blue eyes with flecks of green something he had been doing since we were kids in New Orleans.

I rolled my eyes and started dragging the man back to the boat. When we got to the boat we literally threw him into the boat.

"Okay," Kai breathed, "who's gonna row?'

"You are."

"What?!"

"You hear me."

He started pouting, and climbed into the boat.

"Now remind me, who's our informant?"

"Her name is Marie."

"And can we trust her information?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Snake we can trust her. And I still don't like the fact that you dragged me here."

"We _had _too."

"No we didn't," I said stubbornly.

The man we had knocked unconscious woke up. "What the-? Oh now I remember."

_Glad we put on our rain gear. Not that it does us good with keeping us dry. _

Kai gave me a look that read: you're too precautious.

"Are you goin' to jist sit there," Kai complained after a few minutes of silence.

"As compared to what? Standin'?"

"Not standin'. Rowing."

"Rowing? I hadn't planned on it."

"So you expect me to shoulder the burden," Kai fired back at me as I handed the man a box Marie had given us to give to him.

"No," I said flatly, "But I do except you to do all the rowing."

"An' why is that?

"Comin' here was your idea."

"My idea," he asked exasperated.

"I've made it very clear that I don't believe in the exercise," I said pointedly.

"The rowing," Kai said trying to be cute. Which he was.

Let's get this very clear I don't have feelings for Kai.

"No. I imagine that's wonderful exercise."

"Then what?"

"The entire thought experiment."

"One goes into an experiment knowing one could fail," he said stubbornly.

"But one does not undertake an experiment knowing one _has _failed," I said crossing my arms and leaning forward to emphasize my point, and feeling the accustom warmth that came off of Kai despite the freezing cold rain.

"Can we get back to the rowin'," Kai said defeated.

"I suggest you do. Or we're never going to get there."

"No, I mean I'd greatly appreciate it if you would assist."

"Perhaps you should ask 'im? I imagine he has a greater interest in getting there than I do." Kai was truly starting to annoy me with all his nagging and complaining. Honestly if he was going to complain this much, why did he take the assignment?

"I suppose he does. But there's no point in askin'."

The man tried to ask us something but we ignored him.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he doesn't row."

"He doesn't _row?"_

"No," he said flatly "He _doesn't _row."

"Ah," I said coming to his reasoning. "I see what you mean. We've arrived," I said as we pulled up to the dock Marie said we'd find. I looked back at the man and he was giving us a queer look.

"He's not moving," I stressed to Kai.

"He will… eventually…" Kai said unconvinced of what he said even as he said it.

The man finally climbed out of the boat and onto the dock.

"Shall we tell him when we'll be returning," I asked Kai.

"Will that change anything?"

"It might give him some comfort."

"At least that's something we can agree on," he said.

"Hey is anybody meeting me here," the man called.

"I'd certainly hope so," Kai called back.

"It does seem like a dreadful place to be stranded," I said.

Back on the beach there was someone waiting for us. Her features were hidden by an umbrella, but I knew she was.

"Hello, Marie," I said getting out of the boat.

"Good day, Rebecca, Kai." Then she laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean Nightshade and Snake."

"Marie," Kai said with cool courtesy.

Marie had tanned olive skin, dark silky chestnut brown hair, and eyes that never stayed the same color.

"What exactly do you have for us now," I said annoyed.

"Oh don't give me that."

Then she handed us a card with an address.

"What is this, Marie," I asked.

She simply smile and started walking off, and gestured for us to follow. Which we did.

"Did you put on the show I told you about for, Booker?"

"So that's the lad's name," Kai said.

"What do you want with him anyway, Marie," I asked.

She stopped for half-a-second and then continued walking. The rain had slowed to a light mist, not that it mattered.

"Marie? Is there something you're not telling us?"

She closed her umbrella and turned to us, her eyes were green, violet, and pink.

She took a deep breath, "The girl I sent him after name is: Elizabeth Comstock."

_That's not it and you know it. _

"Why Columbia," Kai asked taking my hand with the card in it and reading it.

But when we looked up, she was gone. _Of course. _


	2. Heads or Tails

"Little boy," Rebecca said gently to a small brown haired child. She had always had a soft spot for children that I've never understood. "Do you mind giving this to a man that looks like this," she handed the boy a letter and showed him a picture of Booker DeWitt.

"Yes ma'am," he said taking the letter.

The letter said: Dewitt STOP

Do not alert Comstock to

your presence STOP

Whatever you do, do not

pick # 77 STOP

Nightshade and Snake

"Alright we've warned him," I started.

"Now if only he heeds our warning," Reb finished.

She started ringing out her fiery red hair which still hadn't dried from our little trip in the rain. I couldn't help but stare, she is beautiful. But dangerous.

"Hey Night? Ah, how are we gonna find that… what did Marie say it was,"

"A raffle, Snake."

"Right," I said unenthusiastically.

She elbowed me and gave me her look of half annoyance half smile.

"You know you love me," I said jokingly throwing my arm around her, smiling.

She just rolled her emerald green eyes that I could lose myself in. She screwed up her face and took my arm off her. She had fair skin, with a few light freckles and like her mother had high and prominent cheekbones, and pouty lips. "Hey why couldn't Marie help us?"

She shrugged. "Who knows. There might be a reason. What is it that she always says? Oh, yeah that's right! 'She can see all the 'doors', what's behind all the 'doors'. Whatever that means."

While walking through the streets of this Columbia we both kept seeing this poster of the hand with the letters AD craved into it. _Damn what is with this place? It really creeps me out. _Sure it seemed nice enough but there was just something about this place that did seem right. It was to quite. Everyone was too happy. I think I'd much rather be back home in New Orleans.

"I don't like it here," B whispered to me.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Night."

Reb found a man nice enough (like as if here there weren't nice people) to give us directions to the raffle. But I noticed (and most likely Rebecca noticed too) that he was giving us queer looks. Probably because we were outsiders to them. I know it wasn't because of the way we were dressed. I was wearing a black T-shirt, black waded jeans, black converse (no I'm not goth) and a gray zip up jacket; the only thing that might have been off with my appearance were the two concealed hand guns that I had tucked in the back of my pants, but that was why I wearing the jacket. Rebecca was wearing a white tank top that (in my opinion) made her chest _too _noticeable (not that I look mind you), black shorts, a strap at her left thigh that held a three inch long silver rod (okay _that _might be a little strange) and her black and red heels that made her almost as tall as me. I said: _almost. _

When we arrived at the entrance to the raffle there was a gods-be-damned bloody robot that wouldn't let us through. I could see the annoyance building on Reb's face. She started reaching down for her little rod, when I stopped her.

"Night, we don't need to cause any trouble," I said sternly. "Look," I pointed over to the corner of the gate, there was a big enough gap between the roof and the wall for us to squeeze through. She nodded.

We waited until there was no one around or looking and started to climb. To any amateur this would have been impossible, but to the two of us this was a walk in the park. We slipped through easily.

"Marie," Rebecca sounded shocked.

Sure enough there she was standing as if she had been waiting for us. She smiled.

"It's about time you showed up! I've been waiting for fifteen minutes," she said overzealously.

Okay, not cool. That really struck a nerve with me. I started forward, but Rebecca put her hand to my chest holding me back like she had done a thousand time before, and will most likely do a thousand more. Her back was to me, but I didn't need to see her face to know what was thinking.

Marie was leaning against what looked like a double sided chalk board that had been spilt into two columns, the left side says: Heads, and the right saying: Tails. Oddly enough the left side, on one of the sides was completely covered in tallies, and the other had only twelve. Both being on heads. Next to the chalk board was a plate with a quarter on it.

"Marie what is the meaning of this," Rebecca's tone had turned deadly. _That's not good. _

"Oh, calm down, Nightshade. I just want to try… no that's not the word…. See. Yes that's the word. I want _see _something."

B hadn't taken her hand off of my chest. "Like what," she asked her tone growing more deadly by the second.

"To see if Booker DeWitt will tossed another heads," she said calmly.

Okay… _wait __**what**__? _Did I hear her correctly? Did she say _another? _As in _again? _There is no frickin' way.  
>Reb turned her head to look at me. I could tell she was confused but not as confused as I was. She let her hand drop.<p>

"Fine," was all she said, her voice had (thankfully) gone back to normal. "What do we have to do?"

"It's very simple: one of you will wear the chalk board, while the other holds the plate with the coin."

"Snake wears the chalk board," Rebecca said before I could do or say anything.

"Eh, ah, _what?! _Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Marie started laughing quietly to herself, she said something like, "Just like every time before."

Rebecca had to help me get the damned chalk board on. Marie started to walk away when B asked her where she was going. Marie said she was just going to stand around the corner.

After a while of just standing there we started arguing over what Booker would get; Heads or Tails. My money was on Heads, hers was on Tails. We agreed that whoever won would buy the other a drink. So _what _if we're only seventeen. We drank all the time…. Wait that came out wrong. You see B's Father's from Italy. So it was just a part of their culture.

"_Pst! _Hey lovebirds he'll be here in one minute," Marie scolded us.

"We aren't _lovebirds_," we both said. Marie rolled her golden violet eyes.

And whatda know! The bloody physic was right, he did show a minute later.

"Heads…." I started.

"Or tails," B finished.

He asked if he could just go through, and I tossed him the coin.

"Heads?"

"Or tails," B was starting to get annoyed.

He choose Tails, and got heads. As Rebecca was marking another tally mark I said, "Told you."

"Ermm."

"I never find that as satisfying as I'd imagined."

She brushed her fingers under my chin, and feeling the usual warmth could from her she said, "Chin up. There's always next time."

"I suppose there is." And she meant the next time I'm right, and she's wrong.

Then Booker left. Marie came around the corner and handed us yet another address.

"What's this for," Rebecca asked.

"It's an address of a bar. And there'll be something waiting for you there."

"Oh, and lemme guess we're gonna have to wait for Booker? Am I right," but when we looked up she was gone.

"_Oh, come __**on!**_ _She's more of a ninja than we are!" _


	3. The Bar

"Ya know somthin' Night; Marie's really starting to get on my nerves," Kai said after everyone had run out screaming their ever loving heads off. "But hey, look at the bright side. We don't have to pay for our drinks now," he said smiling that much too attractive smile of his.

I hated it when his was being attractive without trying, because when he did try he just looked like an idiot, which _also _made him attractive. Now let's get _one _thing straight! I am _not, _I repeat _am not, _in any way attracted to Kai. Whenever he told you… _it's not true. _

"I suppose Booker didn't heed our warning."

"Oh, come off it, he'll be fine…. I think," Kai said as he grabbed my arm and pulled my onto his lap (no he's not drunk; this is just how he normally acts, ya get used to it).

I fought the overwhelming urge to, either hit him, or kiss him. "Kai let me go," though my struggle was a weak one he let go of me all the same. Well…. he let me get off his lap but he still had his arm around my waist, and he was holding me close to him. Too close for comfort. _Yup, the urge is definitely to kiss 'im. Damn you Kai. _All I had to do was lean down and…. _No shut up! _

"Well don't the two you look cozy," said a familiar and starting to get annoying voice of Marie.

I turned my head to look back and there she was, leaning up against the doorway. Kai let his arm drop. And I pushed myself away from him. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say anything Marie spoke up.

"Yes I know the two of you are tired of me giving you nothing but riddles and addresses."

_How did she…._

"But the two of you are going to have to trust me on this. I can't tell you anymore than you need to know at that point in time. Yes, I know you're tired of me disappearing all the time. No, I can't tell you why I chose the two you for this job, and I'm sorry." Her now stormy grey eyes looked sad. "He'll be here in about five minutes. I trust you know what to do? Why did I even ask that question? Of course you do."

Kai and I looked at one another, _how did she know what we were gonna say?_ When we looked back she was gone.

"There's one thing I don't understand, how does she know what and when we're gonna be? What can she see the future? And how come in _all _years I've known her, not _once _has she aged! She always looked twenty-two," he said walking around to the other side of the bar.

I looked down, I've had mine own doubts and superstitions about Marie. I had even asked my Mamae and Papa about her, but they hadn't given me a straight answer.

"Rebecca," Kai said using his hand to lift up my head, he had a very firm grip on my chin so I couldn't shake him off, "what is it," he was too close to me, our faces were three inches apart. Kai had gotten serious, which he rarely is, so when he did get serious people listened to him.

"It's nothing."

"You're lying."

"I am _not," _I protested.

He must've seen he couldn't win, because he let the subject drop and let me go. And I grabbed the vile and a plate and walked over to where Marie had been standing.

Marie, again, was right. Booker had arrived within five minutes, of her leaving. He came in the bar with his gun drawn and I had to fight the instinct to draw the Black Rose, which was the metal rod strapped to my thigh.

"We have company," Kai said casually.

"We do indeed."

"Why are you following me," Booker demanded.

_You're partially correct. "_We were already here," I stated.

"Why are _you _following _us?"_

Booker then proceeded to defend himself, which I found rather cute.

"Aperitif?'

Booker walked over to me and hesitated to take what was on the plate, not that I blame him. I could feel the electricity coming off if. _It might kill him. _I thought. But when he drank it, he didn't die.

"Hmm. Surprising."

"Surprising that it worked?"

"Surprising that it didn't kill him."

"But, a, magnetic-repulsive field around one's body can come in handy."

"If it doesn't kill you."

"A fair point."

Then Booker left.

**I feel like I need to interject something right now, then I'll continue with the story. In my AU Columbia isn't in the sky. It's on the ground. And to be more specific it's on an island in the middle of ocean. Well…. considering how the game laid it out I guess it'd be more of an Archipelago. Back to the story. **

"Snake, I think the next time Marie comes to give us our next address, we should make her tell us what's going on."

Kai nodded. But then a motherf***ing arrow flies through the f***ing window narrowly missing both mine and Kai's head. We look out the window and there she is. Marie has a bow in her hand and she waves at us like she hadn't just shot an arrow at us, than she jumps down off the side of the building and disappears…. again.

Kai grabbed the note attached to the arrow and read, "You'll find out soon enough." and an address at the bottom.


	4. Bird or the Cage?

**Now this chapter will have versions, you can choose which to read: the Bird or the Cage. Whichever you prefer. Or you can read both.**

"The beach. It had to be the bloody effing beach," Rebecca had complained when we had arrived at the dock, and that was three gods be damned hours ago.

"Mother of Ra, I swear I'm gonna kill her," she was saying.

We were sitting underneath someone's awning with two pendants beside us, a bird and a cage. When we had arrived at the docks there was a note next to the pendants that read, _Let her choose. _

Let _who _choose? The last time we checked Booker was traveling _alone. _And who's _her?_ And what about that note from earlier? The both of us were confused beyond recognition.

"Hey Nightshade, what time is it?"

Re looked at the sky and said, "'Bout 1:30. So Booker should be soon."

"You said that an hour ago."

"Shut up."

"Apparently whatever happened in the city hasn't reached the beach yet."

"Apparently…." Rebecca's voice was lost, it sounded far away.

It had been a nightmare trying to get her here. The second we had walked out of the bar she had nearly passed out, not because she saw all the corpses (the two of us are professional Assassins we can handle corpses (especially Rebecca)), it was because of how she put it 'the overwhelming presences of Death'. Seeing how she, herself is I guess you'd say 'half-dead' herself (she can control the dead, _that's why I don't piss 'er off)_. Thankfully she seemed to be doing fine now.

Then a little girl that was maybe about five came and tugged on my pant leg. She handed me a note that was from, guess who! Marie. That read: _They'll be here in ten._ Rebecca looked over my shoulder to get a better look. "What? No address," Re asked. I set the note aside, and grabbed the plate with the Bird and Reb grabbed the plate with the Bird.

"I guess it's time to put on our poker faces," I teased.

I'll give ya _one _guess on how long we waited. And it _was _a good thing we put on our poker faces, because when we saw the girl with him I knew both of our hearts stopped, but our faces remained placid. She looked _exactly _like Marie. The girl had the same dark brown hair, the same face, the _only _difference between the two was their eye color; where Marie's eyes never stayed the same color for longer than ten seconds, this girl… this girl had… _Booker's eyes._ What in the five hells is going on? I'm at a loss.

"Bird," I asked when she picked up both pendants.

"Or the cage?'

"Or perhaps the bird?

"Nothing beats the cage."

Booker touched her shoulder, and she turned around with both pendants and asked him which he liked more.

_**If Elizabeth chooses the Bird: **_"The on the right," Booker said.

She asked if he was sure, and she turned back around to us and told us how much she loved it.

"Surprising I accepted the cage," Rebecca said sounding disappointed, as we were walking away.

"If you're going to be a sore loser, than I shan't do this again."

"Now that's just sophistry," she said getting defensive.

_**If Elizabeth chooses the Cage: **_"The one on the left," Booker said.

She asked if he was sure, and she turned back around to us and told us how much she loved it.

"I accepted the bird," I said clearly disappointed, as we were walking away.

"If you're going to be a sore loser, than I shan't do this again," Rebecca fired backed.

_**Back to the main story: **_We waited until they were out of sight…. Then we started to freak out.

"_Holy __**shit**__!"_ Rebecca whisper yelled at me.

"What the _f***," _I said.

"Her and Marie…"

"Look _exactly_ alike! There's no f***ing way?! Is there?"

"I dunno! My head hurts just from thinking about it!"

Then there was a familiar barking, we both turned, and here came bounding over to us was Demetri. Rebecca's oldest… let's just call him a hound or wolf for now; that'll be less confusing. The pure black wolf came over to us happily bark and licking Rebecca's face.

Through her laughs she was able to ask how he got here, but both had our ideas: Marie.

"Night, look," I pointed at Demetri's collar.

Give ya one bloody guess what was attached to Demetri's collar.

She unhooked the note and said, "I'm really getting tired of these gods be damned notes."

"You took the words right outta my mouth. What's it say?"

"It's just another address, nothin' else on it."


	5. Perspective

"You sure this is the right place," Kai asked warily looking up at the asylum or prison, honestly I don't care, but I need feel bad for him. Kai hated prisons.

"Yes it is," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "If you want I can let Demetri go in first."

"Could you?"

"Demetri, kougan," I said kneeling down to him, then he was on the defensive.

"See, there. Come with me now," I said taking ahold of his hand.

Demetri had his head in the air sniffing, when he turned it to the right and growled and a man came running out of the shadows with a night stick. Demetri lunged at him, his powerful jaws closed around the man's throat and the man went limp. I smiled, _apparently all my hard work in training him and his brother and sister haven't gone in vain. _He let the man fall, as a red puddle grew around him. "Good boy. See there's nothing to worry about."

"Hey Night, what is it Marie said the guy we're looking for name is?"

"Mmmm… I think it was Chen Lin."

"Right," he tighten the grip on my hand.

We continued walking through the prison, Demetri didn't attack anyone else. We can across a stairway and heard voices coming from the bottom, Demetri bared his fangs, but I made him stop. I drew the Black Rose and entered a combination and it expanded into a six foot long pole. "Night…" Kai grabbed my arm.

"I'll be fine. I'm not gonna kill 'em, just knock 'em unconscious."

I crept down the stairs, not making a sound, when one of the voices neared the opening of the stairs. I pushed myself against the wall, and waited, but the voice got further away from the stairs so I continued my descent. Finally when I was at the bottom, I whistled.

"What the hell-?" When one neared me, I swung Black Rose hitting him across the head. The other two were simple; I tripped one, and chocked another.

Kai came down smiling. "What," I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing." He was so annoying, and attractive. He's so annoyingly attractive. Gods he irritated me.

There was a chalk board with a list of prisoners. Chen Lin was in number nine.

"Okay so he wasn't in his cell, so where is 'e," Kai asked.

Then I caught a sadly familiar scent: Death. _Chen Lin is dead._ "Follow me."

I followed the smell to an unlit room where Chen Lin's corpse sat. "Snake, stay here for a second." He nodded. I walked over to his corpse without tripping over anything and lightly touched his forehead and muttered under my breath, and then noticed yet another note laid on his chest. I took it and made sure to disturb the body.

"What's it say," Kai whispered.

"It gives us the next address and things to say."

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Look on the bloody paper."

"Wait," Kai whispered, looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Listen."

I listened, and heard Booker and the girl's voice.

"Quick, over there," I said pointing to a small corridor.

Booker turned the lights on, but we kept hidden but now we could get a better look at the mutilated corpse.

"Booker," the girl gasped.

Booker walked over to the body and turned it around, "We're too late, god dammit," he seethed.

"Fink…. This is what he meant," the girl realized.

"Now we need to find someone else to make those guns," his mind already going back to his previous goal.

"No," she protested.

I looked over at Kai, and he nodded.

"Dead is dead, Elizabeth." So the girl's name is Elizabeth.

The light flickered and we "suddenly" appeared out of nowhere.

"Dead is dead," Kai said, flipping a coin.

"What," Booker said baffled, "the hell did…?"

"I see… heads."

"And I see tails."

"It's all a matter of perspective."

"Why are you following us? Who sent you, Comstock? What do you want from-,"

_If you only knew. _

"What do you see here, from this angle," Kai asked to no one.

"Dead. And that angle?"

"Alive."

"Booker… Chen Lin…," Elizabeth called.

He looked down at the corpse, and something rather queer was happening to it. It seemed almost like a tear. It opened and Chen Lin was gone.

"The body's gone," Booker said astonished.

"It was never here," Kai confirmed.

"It's another Columbia," said Booker.

"A different Columbia," Elizabeth corrected.

"The same coin," Kai started.

"A different perspective," I finished.

"Heads."

"Tails."

"Dead."

"Alive."

"We have to go through… to this _other _Columbia, but… how," wondered Elizabeth.

"It's like riding a bicycle," Kai told her.

"One never really forgets."

"One just needs the courage to climb aboard."

The lights flickered again and we "disappeared".


	6. Piano

"Okay, am I the only one that found that _extremely _strange," I asked, as Reb and I walked to the next address.

"No, you're not. So the girl's name is Elizabeth. That still doesn't explain her connection to Booker and Marie. But for arguments sake that there _is _no connection to Booker. There is the fact that she looks _exactly _like Marie. Do you think they could be Mother and Daughter?"

"It… _could… _be… _possible_," I wondered, "but brown hair _is _common."

"But what about the fact that they look _exactly _alike."

"I dunno what to tell you."

"Where are we," Rebecca asked looking around at our surroundings.

We were at an archway with a… a… is that a piano? It was also pitch black.

"Why is there a piano in this archway," Rebecca yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"No," she protested walking over to the piano, "There's a note on the piano."

"Well what's it say?"

"Here's a piano,"

"Well that's stating the obvious."

"Let's see if you can play like your cousin the prodigy. Plus there are notes A-C-A-C-A-G-A-F-C-F-G-A-A-A-G-F."

"Great do you know how to play the piano?"  
>"No. You?"<p>

"Tch, _no." _

"Well, I guess this is as good as time any. Wait there's more, 5:30. Hey don't you remember that song that kept playing all the time in town," she than proceeds to hum the song. "That might be it."

We stayed up for several hours trying to figure out how to play the stupid piano. We finally gave up when Rebecca slumped against me, asleep.

We awoke to a… gigantic… motherf***ing… airship crashing into the archway.

"Crap, the piano." She started playing random keys on the piano.

"What are you, _doing?"_

"Just play along."

"That's not it," I said winked at her.

"It certainly is."

"Isn't"

"Is."

"Isn't"

"Is."

"Try again," I told her, looking over my shoulder hearing a rattling noise.

"Alright. Here you are," she punched several more keys, three of them being wrong.

The rattling got louder. "No that's the E."

"No, it certainly is," she argued.

"No, it's not," I shot back.

"Is."

"Isn't."

"_Is."_

"_Isn't."_

"Now, you try…" Reb told me folding her arms.

"Fine," I said leaning down to hit some keys.

"Hm. Nope that is not it."

"Is," I smiled trying very hard not to laugh.

"Isn't," she smiled backed.

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is. Pay attention," I hit all but one key correctly, the rattling got louder.

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite certain."

"That's the E."

"Tis. It's wrong, though. It's quite close, but it's wrong."

Re hit some keys but missed the last one. "That was the same note," I pointed out.

The door finally opened and Elizabeth came running out screaming at us to stop it, she was wearing a 1890s navy blue velvet corseted dress.

Reb then hit all the keys correctly on the piano, "Ha… there it is."

"No… you've done it now, he's… he's coming back, he's coming back!"

"The notes were correct," I started.

"The instrument was not," Rebecca finished explaining.

"One needs both to get his attention," I added.

"But if you know how to sing to him…" B started.

"He will take you where you need to go," I finished, holding out a card I'd found.

Booker took the card from me.

"Who are you," Elizabeth asked astonished.

"We are… where we're needed," B said telling the truth.

"And needed where we are," also the truth.

"So Comstock uses these songs. Are there others we can use? Something to keep the bird off our back," Booker asked.

_I don't know. _

"Perhaps you should ask the maestro himself," B told him.

He looked down at the card, and Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. Giving us enough time for us to "disappear".


	7. The Subjunctive (Platforms Part 1)

Looking up I wasn't too keen on the climb.

"K-Kai, d-do we have to g-go u-up th-there," I asked clinging onto him as he climbed. I hated highs.

"Yes, we do."

I swallowed.

We arrived at a platform with a painted picture of Kai, with a note attached to the corner.

"K-Snake, what's it say?"

"Once they pass, go the second set of platforms, and the one on the right."

"Oh, goodie," I say.

I heard something, and looked over my shoulder to see Booker and Elizabeth in a…. in a hot air balloon?

"See, I told you they'd come," Kai said standing behind the painting.

"No you didn't," I pointed out crossing my arms, and looking over at Elizabeth who was speaking to Booker.

"Right, I was _going _to tell you they'd come."

"But you didn't."

"But I _don't," _okay I'm getting confused.

"You sure that's right?"

"I was going to _have _told you they'd come," he tried to explain.

"No."

"The subjunctive?"

"That's not the subjunctive," I said pointedly.

"I don't think the syntax has been invented yet," he said.

"It would have had to have had been," I said in a riddle. Hoping to confuse him.

"Had to have… had… been? That can't be right," Mission accomplished.

They passed us.


	8. Sentences (Platforms Part 2)

We raced over to the second set of platforms on the right.

Panting we landed and smiled at each other.

I held out my hand and she took it. And we started dancing.

"Odd isn't it," Reb said.

"What's odd," I asked.

"The fact that we sometimes-," she started.

"Finish each other's sentences," I finished.

"Exactly."

"It would be odder if we didn't," I said truthfully.

We've known each other for seventeen years, so _of course _we know what each other's thinking.

"Hm."

They passed us, and we stopped dancing.

"Hopefully we're almost finished," Rebecca complained sitting down.

Then an arrow was shot at our feet, with a note attached, and we didn't even flinch this time.

"Yes you're almost finished, and the next address."

_**(Yes I know the pass two chapters are very short but there wasn't much to do with them)**_


	9. Alive and Dead (Graveyard Part 1)

"So this is the Lady Comstock," I asked to no one.

"Apparently so," Kai responded.

"She and Elizabeth look _nothing _alike, apart from the brown hair. And it's not even the same color brown. Whoever this '_Comstock' _is. He lies more than you and I do. And we get _paid _to lie. This so called '_Prophet' _is, is nothing but cheap parlor tricks that you see _all _the time back home in New Orleans. It's obvious that Elizabeth is _not _his _biological _daughter."

"And? Your point being? You look _nothing _like your mother and father and your still there biological daughter," Kai stated much to my annoyance.

"Yes, that may be true, but I have my mother's face shape and body type. So I still reassemble my famiglia. And Elizabeth has _no traits _belonging to this _Prophet and Lady Comstock._ She reassembles more of Booker DeWitt and Marie. Now only if we could talk to Marie, we could get some answers."

"Come on," Kai said dragging me away from the picture of Lady Comstock.

"I don't like the look of that storm," I said.

"Neither do I but we still have a job to do. What I'm wondering why a graveyard?"

"I don't know why don't you ask the physic herself."

_**(The parts I skip will be in a Bonus Chapter towards in the end :D)**_

"You have _got _to be kidding me," I said looking at the two grave markers that read: Nightshade and Snake, "I swear I'm gonna kill 'er."

We picked up the shovels and started digging as Booker and Elizabeth finished fighting a "ghost" honestly there was nothing ghostly about her, she was simply in between.

"What is she," Booker screamed.

"I don't know…," Elizabeth confessed, "what am I?"

_That's a good question, _I thought.

"My god. Is she the source of my power," she asked.

"But what is she? Alive or dead," Booker said being directly behind us.

"Why do you ask 'what'," Kai said startling both of them.

"When the delicious question is 'when'," I said.

"The only difference between past and present…"

"Is semantics," I finished.

"Lives, lived, will live."

"Dies, died, will die."

"If we could perceive time as it truly was…"

"What reason would grammar professors have to get out of bed?"

"Like us all, Lady Comstock exists _across _time,"

_Hmm, you're smarter than I thought, Kai._

"She is both alive and dead."

"She perceives being both."

"She finds this condition….," I searched for the right word, it's very hard to explain if you haven't experienced it yourself, "disagreeable."

"Perception without comprehension…"

"Is a dangerous combination."

"Look," Elizabeth called pointing at glowing footprints, "Footsteps."

"She goes to unfinished business."

The Dead's decisions are the one thing I'm always sure of.

Booker turned around and we left, going to the gate of the graveyard.


	10. Time and Space (Graveyard Part 2)

Booker came racing up to Rebecca and I stopping just short of us.

"It's a shame you have need of her to enter Comstock House," I said.

"Frankly, she doesn't seem all that cooperative," B said.

"There is a way to bring her to reason," seeing the peak of interest in Booker's eyes.

"Three truths you must discover first."

"Truths which, in this world, Comstock has destroyed."

"If only one of you had the power to alter time and space," Rebecca said putting a hand against her cheek.

"That would be a blessing, wouldn't it?"

"Mmm," Rebecca said in agreement.

The lightning flashed and we were gone.

_**(Again sorry for the short chapter)**_


	11. Delicious Questions (Part 1)

"So what do you think we're supposed to do now? We didn't get a note," I asked Kai.

"You're supposed to flow me," came a voice from behind us.

I turned and extended Black Rose to its full six feet length.

"Oh, put down your weapons, Rebecca de Ezio and Kai Xiao Long. I'm not here to harm you, if I wanted to harm you I would have already. Just please come with."

We looked at each other and nodded, "Fine."

Marie looked almost relieved.

She lead us to what looked like an asylum. I stopped.

_No, not again! I can't go back!_

"_No,_ I'm not sending you to the asylum! This is where you need to go. Trust me. I wouldn't ever do that to you!"

"Couldn't you just tell us that in one of your note," Kai asked harshly.

"No, I couldn't. It's not because of the location. It's because of _when _it is."

"Hold on… did you just say _when," _Kai laughed.

"Yes, I did. That's why I had to come with you. And I promise I'll answer _all _of your questions once this is all over."

She started to lead us in but I was still reluctant to follow her. She lead us down many hallways and corridors, til we came to a dark door with what looked like the same thing that Elizabeth opened up back at the prison.

Marie started… I guess… pulling at the edges like trying to push apart two selves. When it opened up completely I jumped back, smacking into Kai.

"_What the ****ing Five Hells is __**that**__, Marie? You're gonna to tell me __**exactly **__what the ****ing Five Hells that is, Marie," _I screamed.

"It's a Tear."

"_What the ****ing Five Hells is a Tear!?"_

"A Tear is a rip in the dimensional time and space, revealing an alternate universe, which does not exist in the current world," she explained calmly.

"_**Ha**__! You've __**got **__to be ****ing __**kidding me**__! That sounds __**ridiculous**__!"_

"Alright, the swearing's getting a little excessive, why don't we all take our foot off the swear pedal. And I'll explain everything _later. _Just _please_ trust me. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll be here to bring you both back."

"Fine," Kai spoke up.

And he pushed me through whatever that _thing_ was.

I was about to rip into him when I saw Booker.

"What! It's a Tear. What is it-," he said.

_Oh, sure _he _knows what a 'tear' is._

"Why do you ask 'what'," Kai started.

"When the delicious question is 'when'," I finished.

"Lives, lived, will live."

"Dies, died, will die."

Throughout the whole conversation the lights kept flickering then the lights went completely off and we found ourselves right back where we were with Marie standing in front of us. "You son of…" but inside of trying to hit her I fainted.


	12. Delicious Questions (Part 2)

"Oh, dear! Will she be alright," cried Marie as Rebecca fainted.

I put my hand to her forehead, she felt a little clammy. "She'll be fine."

"Oh, good," she said relieved.

"So," I stood up, "where are we going now?"

"For you. I'm afraid that this is it. From now on I'll have to be the one to finish helping them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," I asked.

Marie seemed surprised by the question, her blue eyes changed to yellow, silver, crimson, and then back to yellow. She smiled, "No, not really."

"Marie," I said placidly, "who _is _Elizabeth to _you_?"

"Come now, Kai your smarter than that."

"Yes, I know. But I wanna here it coming from _you_."

"Elizabeth…. Elizabeth is… Elizabeth is my… she's my… my… my eldest daughter."

"And you let this _Comstock _take her from you? I've known you a long time and I _know _you'd _never _let that happen. Unless you let the father keep her."

"_She wasn't his child," _she screamed, "_I told him to let her go, let her go! But he wouldn't listen to me! Kept saying she __**is **__mine! Saying how __**he **__was her father and not DeWitt! _I confronted Comstock and told him: She wasn't his! Yet he _had _to have her, didn't he! And _that __**name**_: _Elizabeth!_ _I had named, MY daughter: Ana. Ana DeWitt. But he __**had **__to rename her!"_

I stood there silent listening to Marie rant and confess to what had happened, "So you blame Comstock for what happened to Ana?"

"No," her voice was coated in bitterness, "I blame _both _Comstock _and _DeWitt! I can see everything that has or will ever happen. When I came looking for Ana, he tried lying to me about how she had been kidnapped but I saw the truth! _**HE SOLD HER! HE SOLD OUR DAUGHTER! **__I told him to go BURN IN HELL!"_

"I'm sorry, Marie. I can't even image how you feel."

Her crimson red eyes, changed to lime green, "Thank for that. I should be going. And thank you. _Both _of you."

And with that she left.


	13. Bonus Chapter

Kai and Rebecca were walking through what looked like to the two of them a scientist's laboratory. When they came upon a strange looking machine, with a slightly closed tear in the center of it.

"What do you think this is," asked Rebecca walking around the base of the machine.

"How should I know? You're the mechanical genius, the last time I checked."

"This is far beyond me."

Then the tear opened.

"YOU _WHORE_," came an unfamiliar voice that startled the two teens.

"I assure you madam," it was Marie's calm voice, "my sexual interest in your dear _Prophet _is non-existent. Furthermore the man is quiet sterile."

"That's a lie! _Come and get your little BASTARD! I WANT HER __**OUT **__OF MY HOUSE!"_

And the tear closed.

"What was that," Rebecca asked.

"How should I know," Kai said.

They started walking down a hallway when they came across a recording.

Kai pushed play.

"Lady Comstock seems to believe the child is a result of some errant act of carnality between myself and her beloved Prophet. I told the poor woman the truth: that the child was a product of my little contraption. But I think she found that less believable than her delusion." It was Marie.

**_(Hello everyone. I'm finished with all of Kai and Rebecca's scenes, but if you want me to finish out the story with Marie please let me know in the comments. Cause if not I won't write it.)_**


End file.
